


It Hurts

by vibanri



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibanri/pseuds/vibanri
Summary: "It hurts. You’re too kind to everyone. It hurts banri, it hurts. You’re too kind to me. Please just let me be the one who cheer you up, for this one time” said rio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> in this fanfic, rio and banri are just close friends.

Kikyo Rio is a genius. He won so many competitions, he can do anything. He’s literally a genius. He’s so good at piano. No, he’s not just “good”. His skills are amazing.  
He joined a band called “argonavis”. He loves his bandmates so much. His partner, Banri Shiroishi, is the person who spent the most time with Rio.  
banri is just a normal person. He’s the same as everyone else. He cared about his friends, he loved his friends. But something that hurts rio is that,  
banri is too kind. Banri didn’t even care about himself.  
It makes rio worried.

“good morning rio-kun! You ready for today’s live??” asked banri as he ran towards rio. Rio surprised and looked at banri. He smiled and laughed.  
“of course shiroishi” said rio.  
“don’t be nervous okay~” said banri.  
“I’m not like you. I’m a genius after all”  
“okay…okay…okay mr. genius, I’ll buy you sweets after we finished our live!” said banri. Rio looked surprised.  
“wh-wha- shiroishi!” said rio. Banri laughed and ran away from rio.

Banri shiroishi is the person who makes rio forget about his trauma. He’s scared of being a useless person. And banri always cheer him up. Banri’s the first person who said “you’re a genius after all” to Rio and until now, Rio still used those words to keep his positive thoughts.

After the live, all of them looked so tired. Especially the vocalist, nanahoshi ren. banri gave him some water. Ren smiled and thanked him. All of them were laughing. Just a normal day, a happy day for argonavis. Until rio noticed how banri’s hands are shaking while banri is laughing. Rio is worried.

After that tiring day, all of them went back home. Banri and rio went home together since they’re always went back home together. Banri looked so happy. Rio is kinda annoyed about how banri acted, because he’s worried.

“shiroishi, are you okay?” asked rio.  
“eh? Why so sudden? I’m fine though haha” said banri.  
“tell me the truth. Please” said rio. The smile on banri’s face disappeared.  
“i-I’m…fine…maybe?” said banri. He looked down. He tried to hold his tears.  
“shiroishi, please tell me what’s wrong. I saw your hands were shaking” said rio.  
“uhh…”

“I’m not rio-kun…. I’m not okay… I’m tired. I’m so tired. i just want to- I just want to tell people that I’m not okay. Can people shut up and let me be myself? Can people just shut up and let me do things that I want??” said banri. He couldn’t hold his tears anymore. Rio was shocked and he hugged banri.

Rio knew there’s something wrong with banri. There’s no way someone could smile everyday without having any problems. Everyone has their own problems. Banri is rio’s best friend, but he didn’t know anything about banri’s problem. Everytime when rio visited banri’s house, his parents never let him be himself and he knew that.

Banri acts like a whole different person in his house. He looked so serious and never laughed. He noticed how banri’s parents looks like they’re forcing banri to do something banri doesn’t like.  
Rio cried while hugging banri. He said sorry. He feels so useless. He feels so useless. 

“no need to say sorry… I’m glad I met you. I’m glad you’re my friend. And you’re not useless, mr genius. Hehe” said banri. He smiled.  
Sometimes rio is confused. Why did he smile, just by looking at banri’s smile?  
Rio feels so lucky that he met someone like banri. He feels so lucky banri is his best friend. 

“banri. It hurts. You’re too kind to everyone. It hurts banri, it hurts. You’re too kind to me. Please just let me be the one who cheer you up, for this one time” said rio. Banri smiled, and he nodded.  
Both of them feels so lucky that they met.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAA thank you for reading this fanfic!! i hope you enjoyed it! sorry if this is boring


End file.
